


I can't lose you, either

by AvatarQuake



Series: Skoulsonfest [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: 'I can't lose you too', 'off-duty', Daisy's POV, Day 1, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Missing Scene, Skoulson Romfest 2k16, and kinda contemplative, prompts, this feels like the gen-est of the gen fics I've ever wrote, with undertones of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 16:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5749765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarQuake/pseuds/AvatarQuake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After saving Simmons, Daisy contemplates and seeks out a better spot to seep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I can't lose you, either

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, I have no idea.  
> Beginning is straight off the episode.  
> Also; I had no idea what to put for a title.

“Good job, Tremors.” Mack said, supporting her, as Bobbi and Phil tried to pull Fitz and Jemma out of the pit.

“Go help them.” she said weakly.

“You sure?”

“Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. Just, let me catch my breath.”

Mack, hesitantly, let her sit down and moved to help haul up the two scientists.

Moments later, Phil was by her side and helping her to her feet. She berely felt his hand wipe the blood away.

“Phil?” she looked and sounded tired.

“Let's take you up to the Zephyr1, yeah? I think I still got some Twizzlers.”

Daisy chuckled at that and looked over to see Jemma and Fitz,out of the pit, one still disoriented and scared, the other glad.

“Hey.” she smiled softly.

Jemma managed a small smile.

“Come. We'll have time back at the base.” Phil said softly.

Daisy isn't sure how much time passes or when they debriefed, but at some point, they all went on their ways and ended either in the lounge or in their beds or wherever they felt comfortable, trying to let the adrenaline of the day wash away.

Daisy turns and turns and turns, trying to find a warm spot, a comfortable spot, in her bed, but she can't, she can't, and she thinks about the day, the evening and the rescue and she wants to be mad, because she had to hold the portal open for more than five minutes, because Fitz had been going off on his own chasing white rabbits for six months thinking no one knew, but she can't, because Jemma is back and safe and alive and...her head still hurts and she gives up on sleep or serious thought for tonight.

And then, there's Phil and his quiet words and soft touches, and suddenly Daisy is more relaxed.

(She wonders how come and he lets her call him 'Phil' so much, she loves it that he does, it makes her smile when she's alone, this newfound old familliarity.)

She gets out of her bed and walks up to their office and sure enough, he's still working.

“You could give yourself a break.” she says softly.

He looks up, smiles and stops what he's doing.

“Daisy. How are you feeling?”

“Still tired.” she shrugs.

“Then rest.” he raises his eyebrows at her, being funny.

She smiles.

“Maybe I need some company? The bunk is too quiet and I can't find a good spot on the bed.” she says as she lies down on his couch.

“And the couch is more comfortable?”

“Hmm.” she closes her eyes.

“ _Skye..._ ” he sighs. “Damnit. Daisy, sorry.”

“I like the company. Even if it still has issues with my name.” she cracks open an eye at him, a ghost of a smile on her lips.

“Daisy, Daisy, Daisy, Daisy.” Phil starts chanting softly, a low murmur of warm vibrations and Daisy hums content.

“Phil?” she asks, drowsily.

“Daisy?”

“I can't lose you either.” she practically whispers and if there was any sound at that moment, she's sure he'd had missed it.

The only replies she gets is the sound of his footsteps, his warm vibrations getting closer, the soft fabric of his jacket and the press of his lips on her forehead. She smiled.

 


End file.
